


El amor, por Riku

by CheerfulSky



Series: Definiciones del amor [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulSky/pseuds/CheerfulSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es un sentimiento mágico y puro del cual enorgullecerse. O eso creía; el amor que yo siento es obsesivo, es impuro y prohibido. Es una maldición de la que, por más que lo intente, soy incapaz de librarme. Cuando se trata de mi, el amor es una peligrosa enfermedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney. Obviamente, tampoco me lucro escribiendo esto, es únicamente por entretenimiento.
> 
> Este primer capítulo está escrito en primera persona (P.O.V Riku). Sin embargo, el resto estarán narrados en tercera persona.
> 
> Esta historia forma parte de la serie 'Definiciones de Amor', y se complementa con el resto de Fan Fics pertenecientes a ella.

Amor.

El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte y poderoso que existe; te incita a hacer cosas realmente increíbles, todo aquello que jamás te habrías atrevido a hacer, y por alguien que se ha ganado un hueco muy especial en tu corazón. Querer proteger a esa persona, atesorarla a cualquier precio, buscar su felicidad por encima de todas las cosas, incluso por encima de la de uno mismo.

Es un sentimiento mágico y puro del cual enorgullecerse.

O eso creía.

No lo es. No para mí. El amor que yo siento es obsesivo, es impuro y prohibido. Es una maldición de la que, por más que lo intente, soy incapaz de librarme.

Cuando se trata de mi, el amor es una peligrosa enfermedad.

Mi nombre es Riku y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Y me odio cada segundo de mi vida por ello.

* * *

**– _Sector 6, Midgar –_**

**_15 de octubre, 5:07 p.m_ **

* * *

Estaba esperándole en el parque, sentado en el banco de siempre, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Llegaba más de media hora tarde, para variar, y una vez más me preguntaba por qué siempre era puntual cuando se trataba de quedar con  _él_. Nunca llegaba pronto. Nunca.

Y, sin embargo, me sentía incapaz de molestarme con  _él_  por eso.

Suspiré por enésima vez, mirando a mi alrededor. No era primavera, pero el parque estaba repleto de parejas, abrazándose, besándose; mostrando su cariño abiertamente como si no estuvieran en un público. A pesar de que se trataba de un parque infantil, hacía ya un tiempo que no venía ningún niño aquí, y empezaba a entender por qué. Era realmente desagradable.

Bufé. Estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Se puede saber qué estaba haciendo?

Siempre nos veíamos en este parque. Aún podía recordar todas las tardes que pasamos jugando horas y horas durante nuestra infancia, siempre en este lugar, como tampoco podía olvidar todas las veces que  _él_  se había caído y echado a llorar por ello. Nunca ha dejado de ser un crío torpe, despistado y llorón. Y, aún así, jamás me cansé de él.

Porque tenía la misteriosa habilidad de hacerme sonreír.

No soy una persona precisamente alegre, nunca lo he sido. Como tampoco he sido jamás alguien muy sociable; me cuesta hacer amigos, porque soy realmente desagradable. No entiendo a las personas, nunca lo hecho y no creo que algún día pueda conseguirlo.

Y, sin embargo,  _él_ fue la primera persona que se acercó a mí sin temerme. La primera que buscó mi amistad y permaneció a mi lado a pesar del tiempo; aguantando mi mal humor, aceptándome tal y como soy y queriéndome a pesar de todos mis defectos.

_Él_  es mi mejor amigo, pero lo que siento no es ese afecto inocente y desinteresado; no es simple amistad. Lo que siento por mi mejor amigo está prohibido, y lo descubrí el mismo día que me confesó que había empezado a salir con alguien; la que ahora era su novia desde hacía dos años. Una preciosa chica llamada Kairi, que fue nuestra amiga durante la secundaria.

Pero sé que no fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirlo. Siempre lo he hecho. Mi obsesión por Sora siempre ha existido, o al menos desde que soy capaz de recordar. Desde que estamos juntos, siempre he deseado a Sora sólo para mí; jamás me agradó la idea de que tuviera otros amigos, de que se relacionara con otras personas, de que los prefiriera antes de mí…

De que fuera capaz de llegar a querer a alguien más de lo que me quería a mí.

Tal vez, en algún momento de nuestra infancia, aquel sentimiento de amor, de obsesivo amor, hacia Sora fuera tan puro como siempre creí que debía ser, pero dejó de serlo a lo largo de los años; conforme crecía y mi mente se pervertía, mis sentimientos hacia él se ensuciaron. Ya no buscaba sólo su compañía de forma desinteresada, lo quería sólo para mí. Quería ser el único que le hiciera sonreír, el único con el que riera, el único del que hablara…

El único en todo.

Más de una vez me he sorprendido –y aterrado– a mí mismo pensando que me encantaría tenerle encerrado, dónde nadie pudiera verlo o tocarlo salvo yo, sólo para mí. Y, cada vez que ese deseo fugaz visita mi mente, temo estar enfermo. Temo ser peligroso para él, y hacerle daño algún día.

Pero nunca le he hecho nada. Jamás le he tocado.

_Él_ es la fuente de mis fantasías más oscuras y perversas, pero también es la única persona que he llegado a amar. Me vuelve loco, y a la vez es capaz de mantenerme cuerdo. Me hace sentir la persona más miserable e infeliz del mundo, y a su vez sólo  _él_ podía hacerme sonreír.

Su nombre es Sora, y –como he mencionado antes– es mi mejor amigo.

Es inocente, es pura bondad y es lo único bueno que tengo. Aún deseándolo, jamás podría hacer nada que lo ensuciara, que lo destrozara. No podría perdonármelo.

—¡Riku, Rikuuuu!

Levanté la mirada al escuchar aquella voz, aguda y cantarina. Podía verle correr, haciendo que los mechones de ese extremadamente alborotado cabello castaño se movíeran. Era irreconocible, y no sólo por su peculiar cabellera, sino también por su vestuario tan colorido. Esperaba que se presentara con su uniforme de instituto, pero al parecer ha decidido cambiarse antes de venir.

Alcé el brazo a modo de saludo, hasta que se acercó, con esa radiante sonrisa en sus finos labios, y esos brillantes ojos azules. Apenas pude apreciar su rostro, una vez más, porque no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarme, con esa fuerza y poca delicadeza típicas de él.

No tardé en sentirme abrumado por ese dulce olor, a fresas y vainilla, que Sora siempre desprendía. Y que yo siempre reconocía, sin importar el lugar en el que me encontrara.

Y, en ese momento, me pregunté cuánto más podría soportarlo. Cuándo perdería el control.


	2. Mi mejor amigo

 

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**15 de octubre, 5:18 p.m** _

* * *

—¡Hacía ya tiempo que no nos veíamos!

La voz del castaño hizo que Riku pudiera salir de su trance, al fin. Sin embargo, pasaron unos segundos más hasta que por fin se apartó de su cuerpo, rompiendo el abrazo al que no había llegado a corresponder.

—Eres un exagerado. –fue la respuesta del mayor, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar.

Tal y como el menor había dicho, hacía ya un tiempo que no se encontraban. Dos semanas y tres días. Había contado cada hora que había sido capaz de aguantar, evitando llamarle o sin contestar a sus llamadas, buscando excusas o tratando de no pasar por los lugares que frecuentaba. Todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar el acercarse a él.

Y, sin embargo, sólo había podido soportarlo durante poco más de dos semanas.

Parecía poco tiempo, y tal vez lo fuera, pero no para Riku y Sora. Ellos siempre se veían. Siempre encontraban un hueco para poder pasar tiempo juntos. Hasta hace casi un año, cuando Riku entró en la universidad y Sora aún estaba en el instituto.

El peliplateado se excusaba diciendo que tenía que estudiar, reunirse para realizar los trabajos de una u otra asignatura o hacer horas extras en su trabajo de camarero. Nunca tenía tiempo para ver a su amigo Sora… y mucho menos para verlo con su estupenda novia.

—Kairi no pudo venir hoy. Tenía que reunirse para un trabajo con sus compañeros de clase. –explicó el ojiazul.

" _Lo sé, por eso he accedido a venir hoy",_  pensó Riku para sí.

—Qué lástima… ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos los tres! –se lamentaba el menor, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

–Supongo… –respondió Riku, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

Fue el animado castaño quién tuvo que romper el silencio de nuevo. Comenzó a hablar, muy deprisa, contando absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero, sin embargo, Riku no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras; sólo observaba a su amigo con atención, con excesiva y enfermiza atención, mientras éste caminaba alegremente y no paraba de hablar en ningún momento.

Si había algo por lo que Sora destacaba, era por esos rasgos aún infantiles que se apreciaban en su rostro; piel suave, con un tono ligeramente tostado y saludable y pequeña nariz respingona. Sus pestañas eran largas, y sus ojos grandes, azules y siempre demasiado expresivos. Eso, unido a su actitud infantil y descuidada, hacían que Sora siempre pareciera más joven de lo que realmente era.

Riku sabía lo mucho que le molestaba esto al menor, especialmente cuando lo comparaban con su mejor amigo, y nunca perdía oportunidad para recordárselo e incordiarle con eso.

O, al menos, hasta que las cosas se enfriaron.

—Tengo que prepararme bien este año. –sin embargo, Sora seguía hablando, sin ser consciente de que no estaba siendo escuchado. —Necesito mejorar mi nota para poder entrar en la carrera de Medicina.

—¿Medicina? –preguntó entonces el peliplateado, intrigado. —No sabía que quisieras estudiar Medicina…

Al ver la forma en la que su amigo fruncía el ceño e inflaba ligeramente sus mofletes, Riku se dio cuenta de que sí lo había mencionado.

—¡Te lo he dicho un montón de veces! –le recordó.

El mayor se detuvo. Suspiró. No era la primera vez que su mejor amigo le hablaba de cualquier cosa y se limitaba a mirarle, sin más, ignorando sus palabras. Era más que probable que, en alguna vez que lo mencionara, no estuviera escuchando. Y se sintió terriblemente mal por ello.

—Lo siento. –se disculpó.

Sin embargo, en vez de escuchar los gritos de Sora, reprendiéndole, éste le sorprendió poniéndose delante de él. Su expresión ya no era de molestia, sino todo lo contrario; su rostro se había relajado, mostrando a un serio y preocupado castaño que parecía querer ver a través de Riku.

—¿Qué te pasa, Riku? –preguntó débilmente, entrecerrando los ojos. —Llevas… un tiempo actuando de forma extraña.

El peliplateado se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspirar, para seguir caminando después, como si Sora no hubiera preguntado absolutamente nada.

Pudo escucharle bufar, y supo que no iba a darse por vencido. No tan pronto.

—Somos amigos. –le recordó, aún empleando ese mismo tono de voz. —Si… hice algo mal, querría saberlo.

—Nunca haces nada malo, Sora.

No mentía.

Para Riku, Sora jamás hacía nada malo. Sabía perfectamente que su atolondrado amigo castaño no era tan descuidado y despistado como todos creían; él sabía que Sora siempre velaba por los demás, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto y jamás buscaba dañar a nadie. Para Riku, Sora era un ángel que se había caído del cielo hacía ya muchos años.

Sora no tenía la culpa de que él lo mirara con esos ojos tan posesivos e impuros.

–Nunca. –repitió, aunque fue apenas un susurro que el menor no pudo escuchar.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo más de lo normal cuando sintió una cálida mano apretar la suya, siempre fría. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante, como si fuera consciente del peligro que suponía ese contacto, tan inocente y desinteresado a simple vista y que, para Riku, no era más que una insensatez por parte de su temerario amigo, que no sabía las consecuencias que podría traer aquel contacto.

Porque cada vez que Sora le tocaba, aunque fuera un simple roce, su voluntad se volvía más y más frágil hasta que, un buen día, se derrumbara.

—Somos amigos, Riku. –insistió el ojiazul, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan tierna que sólo le hacía sentir más culpable. —Somos amigos desde siempre. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Lo sé, Sora. Lo sé.

Como también sabía lo mucho que le destrozaba escuchar aquella palabra tan horrible. Amigos. Sólo eso, amigos. Mejores amigos, como mucho. Pero nada más.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir el apretón de manos más firme.

—Lo sé. –insistió, sonriéndole.

Era una sonrisa débil, pero tierna. No podía decirse que fuera una falsa sonrisa; era triste, pero cargada de cariño y sincera. Porque siempre, sin importar lo mal que se sintiera, era capaz de mover sus labios, aunque fuera sólo un poco, para dedicarle aquel gesto amable. Era lo único que podía hacer para compensar sus sombríos pensamientos.

Funcionó, pues el castaño no volvió a preguntar y tiró de él para que le llevara al establecimiento de comida rápida más cercano. Riku suspiró, preguntándose por enésima vez en aquellos quince años de amistad cómo aquel delgaducho muchacho podía tener un apetito tan voraz e insaciable.

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**15 de octubre, 9:53 p.m** _

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos y, a pesar de sus temores, Riku era incapaz de negar que había sido un rato agradable, tal y como recordaba que era la compañía de su ruidoso y, a veces, algo caprichoso amigo. No tenían que hacer nada en especial, sólo pasear, dejar que Sora pudiera comer algo dulce y hablar de cualquier cosa; las horas, entonces, pasaban en un pestañeo.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Sora.

Ahora, ambos estaban en la casa del ojiazul, sentados sobre la alfombra, muy cerca del televisor. Sora había logrado convencerle para que se quedara a cenar y pudieran jugar a la videoconsola, a uno de los  _RPG_ s favoritos de Sora, mientras esperaban a que las pizzas que habían pedido hacía ya media hora llegaran y, por supuesto, con una generosa tarrina de helado de vainilla con galletas que tanto le gustaba al goloso castaño.

—¡Por fin derroté a  _Bahamut_! ¡Soy un héroe, soy un héroe! –canturreaba Sora victorioso, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Eso es porque yo te dije lo que debías hacer. –mencionó el mayor, dedicándole una de sus socarronas sonrisas que tanto sabía que le molestaban.

—¡Tonterías! Lo importante es que lo hice yo.

Riku no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la mueca que hizo su amigo, levantando su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño pretendiendo parecer enfadado. Pero, como siempre, sólo se veía estúpidamente divertido.

Y lo parecía aún más cuando empezaba a murmurar tan rápido y con un tono de voz tan bajito que le resultaba imposible entenderlo. Pero sabía que era alguna clase de amenaza o advertencia de que se vengaría pronto. Aunque nunca lo hacía. O, al menos, nunca lo conseguía.

—¿Alguna vez habías pensado en un videojuego en el que el protagonista no llevara una espada? –preguntó Sora, aún pendiente de la pantalla.

—Supongo que sí. –respondió Riku, encogiéndose de hombros. –Si el protagonista es un mago, no tiene por qué llevar espada. También pueden llevar cuchillas, escudos…

—¿Y una llave gigante? ¡Nunca nadie ha llevado una llave gigante!

El peliplateado parpadeó varias veces.

—Eso es ridículo. –determinó. —¿Para qué iba alguien a llevar una llave gigante?

—¡Una espada con forma de llave! ¿No sería original?

—Insisto, ¿por qué una llave?

—Con una llave puedes… –comenzó el ojiazul, pensativo, hasta que alzó los brazos. —¡Abrir cosas! Podrías abrir los cofres con ella. ¿No es genial?

—Los cofres no necesitan llave. –le recordó el mayor. —Es una estupidez.

—¡Pues yo creo que sería guay!

—No, no lo es.

—¡Vamos, Riku! –insistió. —Piénsalo, ¡una espada con forma de llave! ¡Una Llave-Espada!

—¿Ese es el nombre más original que se te ocurría?

—Bah, eres un aburrido. Jamás lo entenderías.

—Y tú un niño.

No pudo evitar soltar una nueva carcajada cuando vio a su amigo inflar los mofletes de nuevo. Y esto sólo molestó más al castaño, quién –a pesar de que estaban llamando a la puerta– no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarle los cojines del sofá a su amigo cuando fue a abrirla.

—Si sigues así, te dejaré sin helado. –amenazó el mayor.

Riku abrió la puerta y pagó al repartidor, cogiendo su futura cena y, por supuesto, aquella tarrina de helado que sería el postre del castaño y sólo del castaño. Porque, seguramente, no le dejaría probarla. Las llevó a la cocina y aprovechó para mirar al castaño, que seguía concentrado en aquel videojuego.

A Sora le encantaban esas cosas. No era alguien que necesitara salir de fiesta; de hecho, jamás habían salido juntos por la noche. Cuando se veían, siempre terminaban en su casa, jugando a lo primero que encontraban o viendo una película. Y esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban al peliplateado de su amigo: que necesitara tan poco para divertirse con él.

—Sería genial poder vivir aventuras así…

Miró al castaño en cuanto escuchó su voz, y reprimió una risilla al verle mirar a la pantalla tan emocionado y distraído. Sí, a Sora le encantaban ese tipo de videojuegos; ser un héroe y salvar al mundo. Siempre había sido así, y no importaba cuántos años pasaran, siempre era el mismo idiota que fantaseaba con esa clase de historias.

El mayor cambió de idea y decidió llevar las pizzas al salón, sabiendo que preferiría poder cenar y jugar al mismo tiempo. Y supo que había acertado al ver la amplia sonrisa que se formó en esos finos labios.

—¡Despacio, Sora! –advirtió Riku, viendo a su amigo coger ya las porciones de la pizza y llevándoselas a la boca.

—¡Auch! –se quejó al quemarse con el primer mordisco.

—Te lo dije. –dijo con un suspiro.

Pero la sonrisa que había permanecido en sus labios durante prácticamente toda la tarde desapareció al verle sacar la lengua, aparentemente para mirarla y seguir emitiendo quejidos por culpa de su impaciencia. Gesto que, con otra persona, habría pasado desapercibido para Riku. El problema era que se trataba de Sora.

Miró su lengua, pequeña y rosada. Apetecible, pensó, asustándose de ese pensamiento, que no sorprendiéndose. Después de todo, había pensado cosas aún peores acerca de ese patoso castaño.

Cosas que,desgraciadamente, estaba pensando en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Se levantó, de pronto, asustando al menor. No le dejó preguntar, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar cuando salió corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándose e ignorando la voz de Sora, con ese tono preocupado, llamándole y preguntándole.

Jadeó, con los ojos entrecerrados, y se miró al espejo. No entendía por qué le estaba costando cada vez más controlarse, evitar decir o hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar a Sora. ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés? Estaba convencido de que, con el tiempo, su obsesión por su mejor amigo desaparecía, junto a esos sentimientos impuros. Y más aún desde que Sora tenía novia.

Pero, sin embargo, esa extraña y deprimente sensación, esos pensamientos obsesivos y la imperiosa necesidad de encerrar al joven y evitar que nadie se relacionara con él sólo se habían vuelto más fuertes. Fuertes y peligrosos.

Estaba llegando a su límite.

—¡Riku! ¿Estás bien? ¡Abre la puerta!

La voz de Sora, al otro lado de la puerta, y los sonidos de sus puños aporreándola, le sacaron de esos pensamientos.

Respiró agitadamente, dirigiéndose hasta el lavabo. Se lavó la cara, una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. Se miró al espejo después, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que siempre conseguían mantenerle cuerdo:

" _Lo haces por él. No puedes hacerle esto."_

Cuando se secó la cara y, por fin, se sintió más tranquilo, fue hacia la puerta del baño para abrirla. Esperaba no derrumbarse al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo, así que evitó su mirada desde que salió del baño. Procuró no mover ni un solo músculo de su cara. No quería asustar al menor, y mucho menos hacerle ver algo que no deseaba que fuera descubierto.

Aunque, después de todo, Sora era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de algo así sólo mirándole.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, creo que… no me sentó bien la cena.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! Habríamos pedido otra cosa, o quiz-

—Querías cenar eso, ¿no? –lo cortó el mayor, atreviéndose al fin a mirarle, dedicándole otra amable y, a la vez, triste sonrisa.

Se sintió más tranquilo al ver que el ojiazul le devolvía la sonrisa. Y, una vez más, se repitió que debía conformarse con eso; con poder ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, con ser capaz de provocarla. Sólo con eso, debía bastarle.

Y, sin embargo, esa vocecilla en su cabeza, posesiva y retorcida, le gritaba que sólo él podía hacerle sonreír de aquella manera. Sólo él y nadie más. Porque era la persona que había estado al lado del castaño durante más tiempo; tenía derecho.

Sora era  _suyo_.

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**15 de octubre, 11:19 p.m** _

* * *

—¿Ya te vas?

Riku estaba en la puerta, ya abierta, pero al escuchar esa voz, dulce y algo apagada, volteó para mirar al castaño, que no parecía especialmente contento con la idea de dejarle marchar.

—Hemos pasado toda la tarde juntos, ¿no?

Y así era. Habían terminado de cenar, Sora pudo probar su delicioso helado e incluso le dejó probarlo a Riku. También continuaron jugando, hasta que el peliplateado miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que creía.

—Pero… echaba de menos  _esto_.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto, ya lo sabes. –quiso consolarle, acercándose a su cabizbajo amigo para llevar la mano a su alborotado cabello castaño y revolverlo aún más.

—Siempre dices eso. –murmuró. –Pero nunca puedes verme.

Riku desvió la mirada, incapaz de negar aquella acusación. Era cierto, después de todo.

—Las cosas… han cambiado, Sora. –repitió, su misma excusa de siempre. —La vida universitaria es dura. Lo verás cuando empieces la carrera de Medicina.

No esperó que el castaño le abrazara, apretándole tan fuerte, escondiéndose en su pecho. No lo esperaba, pero debió predecirlo. Porque Sora siempre era así.

—Quédate. –suplicó. —Mis padres no están en casa. No quiero quedarme solo.

—Sora, yo…

—Por favor, Riku.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando los puños, rindiéndose. Sora había ganado esta vez. Como siempre que suplicaba. En el momento en el que Sora lo pedía por favor, con aquella voz queda, esa forma desesperada de aferrarse a él y el modo de pronunciar su nombre, Riku era incapaz de mantenerse frío y firme.

Con él, nunca podía.

Y, en el fondo, le gustaba. De alguna manera, el joven peliplateado  _disfrutaba_ escuchando las súplicas de Sora. Esa sensación de satisfacción que recorría su cuerpo y su mente cada vez que sentía que el castaño le necesitaba, a él y sólo a él, le ayudaba a mantener sus deseos reprimidos. Saber que su mejor amigo recurría a él, que dependía de él, le producía un inexplicable y enfermizo placer.

Sonrió, de forma casi maliciosa.

—Claro.

Instantes después, Sora se apartó, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Sostuvo las manos del mayor, tirando de él y guiándole por los pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta en la que estaba su habitación.

—¿Crees que no me acuerdo de dónde duermes? –preguntó el invitado, arqueando una ceja.

Aunque, en el fondo, sólo procuraba no pensar en que Sora acaba de arrastarle hasta su habitación con demasiada urgencia. De noche, sin sus padres.

—¡Hace tanto tiempo que no vienes, que no me extrañaría nada!

Cuando abrió la puerta, Riku pudo ver que la habitación de su amigo seguía exactamente igual que siempre. Un completo desastre; calcetines y ropa del menor tirada por todas partes, un par de peluches sobre la cama que, al parecer, Sora había olvidado esconder y una pequeña montaña de libros, probablemente del instituto, apilados sobre el escritorio. Con las paredes pintadas de un azul pálido, decoradas con un par de pósters y un enorme corcho en el que aún podía reconocer varias fotos de ambos juntos, un par de años atrás.

Pero no quiso mirarlo mucho, porque también podía distinguir cierta cabellera pelirroja en algunas de esas fotos.

—Veo que sigues siendo un maldito desastre. –comentó, llevándose la mano a la frente y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¡Cállate!

Llevó unos cuantos minutos que el ojiazul deshiciera la cama y la preparara para los dos. Mientras, Riku revisó en su armario, en busca de un pijama que pudiera utilizar, convencido de que todos le estarían pequeños. Y así era, podía incluso apreciarlo a simple vista.

—Voy a… quitarme la ropa al baño. –dijo sin más, saliendo de la habitación.

Dejó la ropa perfectamente doblada encima de la silla del menor cuando volvió, mirando después hacia la cama, sorprendido al encontrarse con que su amigo no había sacado la cama de abajo. Y reprimiendo una risilla al ver el pijama de su amigo, de pantalones y camiseta rojos y un dibujo del ratón  _Mickey_  en él.

—¡No tiene gracia! Lo eligió mi madre. –se excusó, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. –Ya sabes cómo es.

Riku negó con la cabeza, aún con una tranquila sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y fue a sentarse en la cama.

—¿No vas a sacar la otra cama?

—¿Ah? Oh… no. Compramos otra. –respondió. —Esta no tiene segunda cama.

Al escucharlo, el peliplateado trató de mantenerse impasible, sin mostrar ningún tipo de cambio en su expresión. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el temblor de sus extremidades sólo de imaginarse durmiendo con Sora en la misma cama. En una cama individual.

—¿Tus padres no sospechan cuando invitas a Kairi? –preguntó, pronunciando el nombre de la novia de su amigo como si de cristales rotos desgarrando su garganta se tratara.

Le sorprendió ver el rostro de su amigo enrojecer de aquella forma tan exagerada, mientras negaba casi frenéticamente con la cabeza y le lanzaba algunos de los peluches.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Kairi nunca duerme aquí!

Aunque Sora probablemente interpretara esa sonrisa del mayor como una mueca de burla, en realidad no era más que una sonrisa de puro alivio. La pelirroja jamás había dormido en casa de Sora; eso era un prestigio que, por ahora, estaba reservado para él.

Por ahora. Y pensar en eso logró irritarle.

Cuando volvió a mirar al castaño, éste ya se había metido en la cama, dándole la espalda. Estaba molesto y muy avergonzado por su comentario. Pero había merecido la pena; ahora se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que Kairi no había estado tumbada en esa cama.

Se tumbó junto a él, mirando su estrecha espalda.

—Vamos, Sora. No te enfades. –le pidió, empleando ese tono jocoso que tanto le irritaba. —Para una vez que me quedo… –añadió, lamentándose de manera fingida.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! Para una vez que te quedas, y encima te burlas de mí. ¡Eres una persona horrible, Riku!

El aludido sonrió de forma amarga.  _"No sabes cuánto, Sora."_ , pensó.

Pero, tal y como esperaba, Sora no tardó demasiado en volver a darse la vuelta y mirarle. Aunque pretendía parecer enfadado, pudo percibir esas casi imperceptibles curvas en la comisura de sus labios, formando una disimulada sonrisa.

—Gracias por quedarte. –susurró.

Riku no respondió, sólo vio cómo cerraba sus ojos, con esa sonrisa tranquila y dulce que siempre quedaba en sus labios antes de que durmiera.

—Realmente te echaba de menos.

Siguió en silencio, escuchando la respiración del menor, que poco a poco se volvía más profunda y pausada. Ese rostro, tranquilo, en cuestión de minutos ya casi dormido, con sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo ligeramente encogido, a su lado, casi pegado a él.

Si Sora supiera el peligro que corría a su lado, no dormiría tan pacíficamente, ni mucho menos tan cerca de él.

Y, una vez más, Riku se preguntó con temor cuándo pasaría. Cuándo se dejaría llevar por sus deseos y dañaría a su mejor amigo, sin remedio.


	3. Límites

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**16 de octubre, 7:45 p.m** _

* * *

Fue el sonido ensordecedor del despertador el que hizo que el albino abriera los ojos, lentamente y entre gruñidos, buscando aquel artefacto del demonio para lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana sin necesidad de apartar su rostro de la almohada. Resopló victorioso al escuchar el estruendo del despertador al caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, no fue consciente del lugar en el que estaba hasta que escuchó una dulce voz suspirar. Una que conocía muy bien.

Se apartó rápidamente de la almohada, encontrándose con el plácido rostro dormido de su despistado amigo; con los ojos cerrados, mostrándole esas largas pestañas, sus finos labios ligeramente separados que, de vez en cuando, dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros y alguna que otra palabra ininteligente.

Riku fue incapaz de reprimir una débil risilla. Había olvidado el aspecto del castaño mientras dormía, como tampoco recordaba lo increíblemente difícil que era despertarlo. Ni siquiera aquel estridente sonido lo había conseguido.

—No tienes remedio, pequeño desastre…

Sin embargo, aquella apacible sonrisa de su rostro, así como ese buen humor instantáneo que le causaba ver a su amigo, se esfumaron en el instante en el que su mirada se detuvo en los labios del ojiazul, entreabiertos.

_Esperándole_.

Apenas fue consciente de que su cabeza se había movido ligeramente hacia delante, ladeándose, acercándose a aquellos labios que ahora se mostraban tan apetecibles y tentadores. Iba a cometer una auténtica estupidez, la escasa sensatez que poseía en aquel momento se lo advertía y, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a razonar.

Hasta que lo escuchó.

—N-no… –gimoteó, en sueños.

Se apartó, sin dudarlo, levantándose de la cama y golpeando un par de veces sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza, dando vueltas por la desordenada habitación del castaño, preguntándose cuál de todos esos objetos del cuarto serviría para darse un fuerte golpe. Bufó al darse cuenta de que, aún así, sus ojos eran incapaces de dejar de observarle dormir, aunque fuera disimuladamente.

Y, una vez más, tuvo que repetirse aquellas palabras que su conciencia siempre se encargaba de recordarle cuando su ya desquiciada mente estaba a punto de traicionarle:

" _Lo haces por él. No puedes hacerle esto."_

Se agachó al suelo para ponerse las zapatillas, dándole la espalda a la cama y a su amigo. Y, esta vez, se acercó para mirar intencionadamente el corcho que se encontraba en una de las paredes, sobre el escritorio de su amigo. Miró con detenimiento las numerosas fotos y recortes que colgados; recordaba las fotos, él aparecía en muchas de ellas, a veces mirando hacia otro lado y siempre con cara de fastidio. Después de todo, odiaba las fotos a pesar de que Sora insistía una y otra vez en que eran recuerdos y necesitaba plasmarlos.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al reconocer a cierta joven pelirroja en muchas otras fotos, abrazada a su amigo, con una radiante sonrisa y siempre cuidadosamente arreglada. Sora siempre mostraba una tímida sonrisa en todas aquellas fotografías; parecían la típica pareja de actores adolescentes que eran portada de todas las revistas para jóvenes. Todos sus compañeros de clase pensaban que hacían una pareja perfecta y repetían ese comentario una y otra vez. O, al menos, las veces suficientes como para que Riku golpear lo que tuviera más cerca.

Desvió la mirada, intentando borrar de su cabeza todas aquellas imágenes, el rostro de su mejor amigo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia y, sobre todo, los comentarios acerca de ellos y el día en el que Sora se acercó a él, con una sonrisa tímida y su cabeza agachada, a contarle que, por fin, estaba saliendo con alguien. Y lo duro que fue sonreírle y decirle que era maravilloso.

Lo que más odiaba, era tener que admitir que todos tenían razón: Sora y Kairi eran la pareja perfecta.

—¿Riku?

La somnolienta voz del menor hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, volteando para mirarle. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Sora bostezar y estirarse, con su alborotado cabello castaño más despeinado que de costumbre e incapaz de abrir del todo los ojos. Incluso se le escapó otra débil risilla al ver cómo miraba hacia todos los lados, desorientado, hasta que encontró su despertador tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces despierto a las ocho de la mañana?

Sólo entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta de que aún era jueves.

—¡Joder! –maldijo Riku. —Hoy tenía clase a primera hora, ¡voy a llegar tarde!

—¡Ah! ¡Yo también!

El castaño se levantó de su cama casi de un salto, deshaciéndose de su ropa sin mucho pudor, sorprendiendo a Riku, quién apartó la mirada inmediatamente. Sus manos temblaron casi al instante y miró hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, el despistado Sora no se dio cuenta y siguió rebuscando en aquel desastre de habitación su uniforme de instituto apresuradamente.

—Entras a las nueve, ¿no? –preguntó. —Puedo acompañarte a la estación, está al lado del instituto.

Riku se atrevió a mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo, que estaba teniendo una especie de lucha contra los pantalones. Apretó los puños, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto de la habitación y negando después con la cabeza.

—Tengo prisa. Debo irme ya.

—Pero… ¡aún tienes tiempo! –insistió Sora. —El tren no suele tardar mucho más de media hora, ¡y yo estaré listo enseguida!

El peliplateado llegó a considerarlo por un momento, pero esa vocecilla –aún coherente– le recordó por qué era una mala idea cuando sus ojos aguamarina volvieron a detenerse contemplando el torso desnudo de Sora, con esos brazos apreciablemente trabajados, a pesar de su delgada figura. Ya no era ese niño delgaducho al que se dedicaba a sacar de quicio durante la secundaria.

Y, por eso y porque, a pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo como un niño, Riku se repitió de nuevo que debía alejarse cuanto antes.

—Lo siento, otro día. –respondió, algo cortante.

Y, sin darle tiempo al ojiazul a replicar, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta la puerta de casa, aparentemente sereno, pero con sus puños fuertemente cerrados. En realidad, en su interior se debatía entre salir corriendo de allí o volver a subir a la habitación. Ninguna de las dos cosas sería responsable, y se dijo una y otra vez que sólo tenía que esperar un poco más, hasta salir de su casa.

—¡Riku, espera!

Se detuvo como una mascota excelentemente entrenada cuando el castaño lo llamó. Reprimió una especie de gruñido, plantado frente a la puerta sin mover un solo músculo.

—¿Cuándo…? –comenzó a preguntar, vacilando. —¿Cuándo… podré volver a verte?

Sin darle ninguna respuesta, Riku abandonó la casa de su amigo en completo silencio.

* * *

–  **Sector 7, Midgar –**  


**16 de octubre, 5:03 p.m**

* * *

El peliplateado caminaba por las calles del séptimo sector de Midgar, llevando un recorrido que conocía bien. Muy bien, de hecho, especialmente en la última semana; había ido prácticamente todas las tardes a visitarle, buscando consejo o, más bien, simplemente su consuelo. Él era la única persona que conocía su situación, el único al que podía contárselo.

—Entonces… ¿estás segura de que hoy no abrimos?

—"Uhm, no. Ansem me avisó esta mañana de que tenía que arreglar unos papeles." –respondió una tímida voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—Aprovecha para descansar. –le recomendó. —Se te nota cansada.

Sin decir mucho más, colgó el teléfono, suspirando aliviado. Ya había tenido suficiente siendo incapaz de concentrarse en clase después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Sora, no necesitaba al anciano Ansem reprendiéndole por responder de mala manera a algún cliente.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando, al fin, llegó a aquel bloque de apartamentos que había visitado ya tantas veces. Se acercó al portal, comprobando que –como siempre– la puerta estaba entreabierta y sólo necesitó empujar un poco para abrirla. Él siempre se estaba quejando cuando se veían porque nunca venían a arreglarla y era un auténtico fastidio.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente, agradeciendo no encontrarse con ninguno de los vecinos de su amigo durante el camino; eran insoportablemente cotillas y siempre se quedaban mirándole de arriba abajo para cuchichear después. Era realmente incómodo. Respiró algo fuerte cuando, al fin, llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento de su amigo, sin ningún encuentro incómodo por el camino. Aporreó la puerta, varias veces e insistentemente.

No esperó ser recibido por su amigo completamente desnudo, con una única toalla alrededor de su cintura, su delicado cabello dorado aún mojado y aquella sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Riku se alarmó al ver al rubio recibirle de esa manera, y enseguida aprovechó su largo flequillo para ocultarse tras él, agachando tímidamente la cabeza, sintiendo un suave calor en sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que visitaba a su amigo sin avisar en las últimas semanas; aún recordaba aquel día en el que irrumpió sin más, cuando su amigo tenía una visita. Ambos estaban ocupados, y a su adulto y malhumorado acompañante no le gustó en absoluto ser interrumpido.

—Perdona, ¿estás…?

—Descuida, tengo la tarde libre. Acababa de salir de la ducha. –le respondió el rubio antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, aún con aquella traviesa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Cuando vio que se apartaba un poco de la puerta, el avergonzado peliplateado entró sin apartar la mirada del suelo, deshaciéndose después de su largo abrigo azul grisáceo para colgarlo y sentarse después en el sofá, concentrado en no mirar nada que no fuera el suelo o sus zapatillas.

No dijo absolutamente nada, y Roxas tampoco parecía dispuesto a romper el silencio de la sala. No sabía por dónde empezar; sabía perfectamente a qué había venido, a hablarle una vez más de sus problemas para controlarse y no saltar encima de su mejor amigo, o decirle algo estúpido. Siempre hacía lo mismo y, a veces, temía pensar cuándo se le acabaría la paciencia al que una vez fue su compañero de clase en la universidad.

Riku era consciente de que su comportamiento comenzaba a rozar el egoísmo, pero también sabía que aquel rubio era el único que podía escucharle sin pensar que era un enfermo o un traidor. Porque era así como se sentía; un traidor cuyos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo no debían haber aflorado jamás.

—Sora, ¿verdad?

Al fin, fue su compañero el que tuvo que iniciar la conversación. Pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Riku.

—Deberías quitártelo ya de la cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Esta vez, no dijo absolutamente nada. Lo sabía, y Roxas se lo había repetido ya incontables veces, pero esa idea siempre le resultaba imposible. Era imposible no pensar en aquel risueño castaño con el que había compartido su vida prácticamente desde que nació.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se esbozó en sus labios al sentir la mano de su joven amigo sobre su hombro; se había sentado junto a él. A pesar de su horrible comportamiento, siempre tan egoísta y socialmente torpe, Roxas jamás dejaba de sentarse a su lado y esperar, escuchar, a pesar de las evidentes dificultades que siempre había tenido el peliplateado para expresar sus sentimientos.

Riku no era una persona que pudiera presumir de cantidad de amigos, pero era consciente de lo valiosa que era su amistad con el rubio, por desesperante que a veces pudiera parecer. No podía romperla, jamás.

—Vamos, Riku. –lo animó el rubio, una vez más. —No has venido aquí para quedarte mirando la alfombra, ¿no?

—No puedo. –fue capaz de responder, al fin, sintiendo aquel doloroso nudo en su garganta.

—¿No puedes decírmelo? –insistió, y Riku percibió la incredulidad en sus palabras.

—No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. –aclaró.

Ahora, sabía lo que vendría después. Agachó un poco más la cabeza, preparándose para escuchar todo lo que el rubio tenía que decirle.

_—_ Riku, llevas así prácticamente desde que te conozco. Cuando empezaste la carrera dejasteis de veros tanto, ¿en serio no has conocido a otra persona?

El peliplateado se encogió, como un niño al que estaba reprendiendo su madre, y tomó aire antes de responder:

—No.

—Sinceramente, creo que necesitas un buen polv…

—¡Las cosas no son tan simples, Roxas! –bramó el joven, rojo como un tomate, antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar aquel comentario.

Sólo entonces, apartó la mirada del suelo y levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con esos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules de su amigo, así como su tranquila expresión, siempre inalterable. Apretó los puños, sin moverse de dónde estaba, temblando ligeramente por la rabia y la impotencia. Odiaba ese molesto nudo en la garganta que siempre le impedía poder expresarse como le gustaría.

Para su promiscuo amigo, todo lo que decía era sencillo y lógico; Roxas nunca tuvo una visión positiva de esos sentimientos o, al menos, no desde que Riku lo conocía. Tal vez, por eso, era capaz de dedicarse a lo que se dedicaba sin sentirse culpable o despreciable, o eso era lo que el peliplateado creía.

Aún recordaba lo mucho que se escandalizó cuando aquel coqueto muchacho de ojos azules le confesó a lo que se dedicaba y por qué no había vuelto a asistir a clase.

—No puedes estar así para siempre. —le recordó Roxas, una vez más.

—Ya lo sé…

—Él tiene novia, Riku.  _Novia._

Cada vez que su amigo le recordaba la existencia de esa horrible palabra, una dolorosa punzada atacaba su pecho. Lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería escucharlo.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a… evitar relacionarte con él hasta que…

—Sora me necesita. –lo cortó.

Eso era lo que siempre repetía cuando Roxas insistía en olvidarse del castaño; Sora siempre había recurrido a él cuando no se sentía bien, cuando necesitaba a alguien cerca. Y, codiciosamente, le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que Sora siempre le necesitaba a él, que siempre recurriera a su compañía cuando no se sentía bien. Y, a veces, incluso se  _alegraba_  de que su mejor amigo se sintiera mal, porque era cuando más insistía en verle, cuando incluir a Kairi en sus planes no era necesario, y podían verse solos.

Volvió a sentirse completamente despreciable al recordarlo.

—Riku, ¿has pensado alguna vez si lo que sientes por Sora es enfermizo?

El joven albino volvió a encogerse. Era como si Roxas hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, y eso le asustaba; ni siquiera su excéntrico amigo conocía sus sentimientos a la perfección, ni siquiera con él compartía ese lado oscuro de sus peligrosos pensamientos.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa y, esta vez, no volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los de Roxas, tan dolorosamente parecidos a los de su mejor amigo.

—No vas a poder seguir reprimiéndolo por mucho tiempo. Un buen día, Riku, vas a hacerle daño.

Lo sabía, lo sabía. Lo más doloroso del asunto, era que lo sabía perfectamente. Lo  _sentía_.

Estaba llegando a su límite.

—Jamás le haría daño a Sora.

Y, aún así, insistió. Porque no quería pensar en ello, porque, a pesar de su ahora tan enfermiza relación con el castaño, dañarle era lo último que querría hacer.

Y, sin embargo, no sabía si trataba de convencer al escéptico Roxas o a sí mismo.

—Algún día, Riku, no vas a poderlo controlar.

—¡Yo no soy como tú!

Fue consciente del error que había comido un instante después de escucharse gritar. Y se convenció al ver ese ceño ligeramente fruncido en la siempre tranquila y confiada expresión de Roxas. Había cruzado la línea.

Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del rubio, sosteniendo su muñeca e impidiéndoselo.

—Define  _como yo_.

—Roxas, yo no…

—Vamos, dilo. No has soltado algo como eso por nada, ¿no? –insistió.

A pesar de que le obligó a sentarse de nuevo en ese sofá, con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro, Riku sabía que no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que acababa de decirle.

O eso quería pensar. Que, en el fondo, a su amigo no le gustaba su estilo de vida.

—Yo no necesito…  _sexo_ … para sentirme bien como tú.

Cuando Roxas se levantó, lo que el joven de cabello largo esperó fue que lo echara de su casa. Sabía que no debía decir esas palabras; siempre se repitió que no debía juzgar jamás el _oficio_  y las aficiones de su amigo, por extravagante, peligroso e inmoral que le resultara. Pero no se había podido controlar. Estaba enfadado, frustrado, agobiado y terriblemente asustado; era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que darle la razón al rubio.

Lo que no esperó, fue aquella carcajada que escapó de sus labios del ojiazul.

—¿Cuántas veces te has encerrado en el baño pensando en él? –preguntó, una vez dejó de reír.

Riku fue incapaz de responderle. Agachó la cabeza, en completo silencio.

—No, vamos. Dilo. ¿Cuántas te has hecho pensando en él?

—¡Roxas! –quiso reprenderle, nuevamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¿Cuántas, en las últimas semanas?

Odiaba cuando Roxas hablaba sobre esos temas de esa manera. Lo  _odiaba_.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Riku. –insistió.

—¡Sabes que odio hablar de  _eso_! –le recordó, volviendo a mirarle.

A esos ojos azules, ahora fríos y distantes. Y, aún así, inquietantemente tranquilos.

—Pero, sin embargo, no haces más que venir a mi casa a hablarme de ello. –le recordó Roxas, cruzándose de brazos.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la alfombra, en completo silencio. No podía replicar absolutamente nada, porque el rubio tenía razón.

Y siguió preguntando.

—¿Cuántos días no le has cogido el teléfono cuando te ha llamado? ¿Cuántas veces le has dado una mala contestación? ¿Cuántas has evitado que te hable de su novia?

—…Muchas.

—¿Cómo de  _sensible_  decías que es Sora?

Aunque en aquella habitación volviera a reinar el silencio, la expresión de Riku. Sus, ojos ligeramente más abiertos, y su labio inferior, atrapado entre sus dientes. Aún si lograba controlarse, si se mantenía distante con su mejor amigo, iba a hacerle daño. Porque Sora se culparía, pensaría que él había causado todo esto, que no quería acercarse a él porque hizo algo malo.

Y, recordando los tristes e inocentes ojos del castaño la noche anterior, antes de que intentara marcharse, así como sus dulces palabras antes de caer dormido minutos después, se maldijo a sí mismo por estar tan ciego y ser incapaz de ver el daño que estaba causando.

No sólo a su mejor amigo, también a Roxas, haciéndole pagar con todas sus frustraciones.

—O te desquitas con alguien ya y te lo quitas de la cabeza o vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida.

Y, sin embargo, el rubio seguía reprendiéndole, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Estoy  _enamorado_  de él, Roxas! –bramó, levantándose del sofá, con el ceño fruncido y fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

No lo entendía. Roxas no lo entendía, y no podía culparle. El rubio no creía en esa clase de sentimientos; y Riku comenzaba a preguntarse si eran tan benignos y maravillosos como todos decían.

—No estás enamorado, es una jodida obsesión. –sentenció Roxas. —Nunca vas a estar con él. Tiene novia, Riku. Pasa página. Eres lo suficientemente atractivo como para encontrar a otro chico inocente que se abra de piernas para ti y sin tener que dejarle tu hombro para que llore.

—¿¡Qué vas a entender tú, Roxas!? ¡ _Nunca_  has querido a nadie!

Nuevamente, unos minutos de incómodo silencio invadieron la habitación. Ambos se miraron y, mientras que esos ojos de color aguamarina, apagados y cansados, observaban al rubio con un profundo arrepentimiento, nada parecía haber perturbado la indiferente mirada de aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.

Riku sabía que había vuelto a meter la pata.

—Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. –esta vez, su voz la que rompió el silencio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su abrigo y salió de allí sin mediar palabra.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, pensando cuál de todos los improperios que pasaban por su cabeza era el más apropiado para describir su comportamiento. Roxas tenía razón y, sin embargo, era incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta; incapaz de admitir que ese  _amor_ que sentía hacia su mejor amigo era obsesivo, enfermizo y peligrosamente dañino.

Lo que acababa de suceder con el rubio era insignificante en comparación a lo que podría decirle a su mejor amigo si, un buen día, llegaba a su límite cerca de él.

Y, una vez salió del edificio, sintió un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapar de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio, apretando los puños y reprimiendo un grito que habría asustado a medio vecindario. Estaba llorando, y se sentía patético por ello.

No eran lágrimas de tristeza; era rabia, era impotencia. Era saber que Roxas tenía razón y, al mismo tiempo, ser consciente de que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su amor, si era eso de lo que se trataba, no era más que un castigo.


End file.
